


The Kissing Booth

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lacrosse team sets up kissing booths to raise money for new uniforms, but Stiles’s booth isn’t doing so well and Scott thinks he might know a way to bring in some revenue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if the rating on this is even right, it's my best guess. Kinda the first time we've rly done anything innocent.
> 
> ~MageStiles

Scott thinks the kissing booth idea to raise money for new Lacrosse uniforms is a bad idea, but once Finstock gets something in his head, there’s not really anything in the universe that can stop him from seeing it through.

The way they have it set up, is they have 5 members of the team in the different booths for two hours, and then they swap out. Pretty much making sure every single one of them gets some lip action, whether they want it or not. It might be a horrible idea, but Scott really can’t deny how much money it’s bringing in.

Every single one of the booths are busy, a small line of people waiting. Well, all of the booths except for one, Stiles’s. Which… doesn’t make sense to Scott, and it’s not just because he’s biased, but because not only has he seen Stiles kiss, but he knows his friend has an oral fixation as well. And, objectively, he can admit Stiles has a nice mouth.

Friends help friends out, and that’s what Scott tells himself as he ambles up to Stiles’s booth, resting his elbows on it and looking around, “Little slow, huh?”

“Slow?” Stiles asks back a little bitterly, “Understatement,” he shakes his head, “I don’t get it, everyone else is **booming** , but me? Like… I don’t get it,” he sighs and shrugs, trying not to act as offended as he feels.

“I don’t get it, either,” Scott admits and stands up straight, “We should fix it, make people want you,” he muses, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and slapping a 5 dollar bill onto the booth’s counter, “It needs to be convincing, and hot.”

He lifts a brow, “Think we can pull it off?”

Stiles winces as he blinks, staring at Scott and then looking down at the five dollar bill, “You sure you don’t wanna just swap out early?” he asks, because while Scott has had worse ideas, he’s not convinced this one will work, “You’re the ‘hot girl’, right? Maybe it should just be you.”

“You’re a hot girl, too,” Scott insists and smiles, “Come on, I’m trying to help you out, man.”

“This ‘hot girl’ is feeling more like lukewarm, sour Florida water,” Stiles responds, shrugging, “I dunno, dude.”

“Stop throwing a pity party for yourself and take my money, I’m a customer,” Scott leans in a little, lifting his brows expectantly, “Lay one on me, and make it look good.”

Stiles sighs and takes the 5 dollar bill, “Okay, you asked for it,” he says and smirks, staring at Scott for a moment before leaning over the booth and kissing him.

Scott leans in a little further to better meet Stiles, eyes closing as he kisses his friend back. The idea is to make it look so good that others are going to want to hop into Stiles’s line, so he reaches up and grabs the nape of Stiles’s neck, purposefully making an obscene, pleased sound.

It takes everything in Stiles’s body not to open his eyes and gape or something, and the sound Scott makes goes straight where it’s **not** supposed to go. He opens his mouth a little, nipping gently along Scott’s bottom lip and tilting his head to deepen the kiss further.

Scott doesn’t have to look around to know they’re getting people’s attention, which honestly makes him feel a little smug. Fingers carding up into the back of Stiles’s hair, he leans even further across the booth, following his friend’s lead and parting his lips to deepen the kiss. It’s all to get Stiles more customers and he knows that, but he’s starting to actually enjoy it more than he should.

Stiles almost starts to move forward, to press their bodies together - _almost_ \- the only thing that stops him is the booth between them. He groans weakly, dragging his tongue along Scott’s bottom lip as his hands reach out, gripping Scott’s forearms.

Scott kind of wants to climb over the booth separating them, the edge of it digging into his hip as he kisses Stiles heatedly.

The main rule for the booths is that it’s supposed to be a chaste kiss, and no longer than three seconds, but there’s no way they’d be able to get everyone’s attention like that. He pulls his hand back to clutch his friend’s cheek, thumb caressing his skin as he licks into his mouth with soft, teasing flicks of his tongue.

Stiles feels a little weak in the knees, his leg moving back to hook his ankle around the stool he’s been sitting on most of the time, tugging it closer behind him in case he actually loses his footing. The brush of Scott’s tongue against his causes him to gasp into Scott’s mouth, mirroring the action and then taking his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it for a moment before pulling back.

Scott feels a little fog-brained as he opens his eyes, blinking slowly at Stiles before glancing down at his mouth, a wide smile spreading on his own, “That was pretty good,” he says, then looks to see if anyone’s watching. They are, almost everyone is gaping at them with wide eyes.

Scott blushes and looks back to his friend, “Looks like it worked, too,” he says more quietly.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Stiles mutters, lips numb as he stares at Scott, trying to will his boner away as he forces himself **not** to look around at all of the people staring at them, “Thanks?”

“Don’t thank me until people start lining up,” Scott replies and steps back from the booth, keeping a comfortable distance so that other people don’t think he’s still in line for Stiles’s booth.

Almost instantaneously, at least half of the people in the corridor line up at the booth and Stiles’s eyes widen, glancing back over at Scott helplessly as the girl first in line shoves ten dollars at him.

Scott chuckles under his breath and gives Stiles a thumbs up, pressing his lips together pointedly as if to tell his friend ‘don’t tongue them’.

* * *

Scott kisses the brunette softly, slightly open-mouthed but with no tongue. Ever since they swapped out, his booth has been packed, constantly lined up with people paying to kiss him. Apparently the little stunt with Stiles worked, even better than he anticipated. They’ve probably got enough to buy two sets of new uniforms by now, and he’s only been in his booth for half an hour.

Stiles walks up next, reaching into his pocket and setting down a five as he grins at Scott, “Yeah, this is pretty much **exactly** how I expected your booth to be.”

“Your booth was the same way after I helped you out,” Scott points out and smiles, glancing at the money curiously before meeting Stiles’s eyes, “What’s up?”

“I thought that was obvious,” Stiles responds, wetting his lips and leaning in a little, lifting his brows, “I mean, this **is** a kissing booth.”

Scott leans in a little as well, tentative, “You know I don’t need help, right?” he asks, eyes dropping to his best friend’s lips.

Stiles smirks and nods, “Oh, yeah, I’m well aware of that.”

Scott’s brows lift at the indication and he puts his hand on the money, leaning in completely then to kiss Stiles. Lifting his free hand, he touches the side of his friend’s face. Unlike with everyone else, he deepens the kiss a little, lips moving slow and sensual.

The kiss is a little different than the first one, which doesn’t really surprise Stiles, and it isn’t as off-putting as one would expect - it’s kind of the exact opposite. Stiles leans into it, closing his eyes and keeping his right hand against the counter as he lifts his left to reach up and cup Scott’s cheek.

Scott grins against Stiles’s mouth, hand with the money moving blindly to Stiles’s and he tucks the bill back into his friend’s hand. They’ve made more than enough already, and Stiles, of all people, doesn’t have to pay to kiss him.

Stiles blinks, glancing down and breaking the kiss before looking back up at Scott, “See you after?” he asks, his heart making wildly concerning pitter-patter sounds against the walls of his chest.

Scott nods, grin softening as he stares at Stiles affectionately, “Yeah, see you after,” he confirms, gaze dropping to his best friend’s mouth briefly.

“Cool,” Stiles says and takes that as his cue to lean back in and kiss Scott again, keeping it short and anything but chaste before pulling back once more, “See you then.”


End file.
